


Into the Darkness

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Ficlet Instruments: Misperception, Gen, Gratuitous Lord of the Rings references, Nerd Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: As soon as she'd heard the prophecy, Clary knew: She was the one meant to save the world.





	Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

They stood in the moonlight at the base of the mountain. There was a great, black cavern that seemed to swallow up any light. Simon was a little afraid to shine the beam of his flashlight in, because he didn’t want to know what would happen if that light also got eaten by the dark.    
Rolling his shoulders and bouncing on the balls of his feet, Simon couldn’t stay still. He was too full of nervous energy.    
  
He nudged Clary, “So. This is some Lord of the Rings level shit, don’t you think?” He nods to the cave “At the entrance to the mines of Moria and all.”   
  
Clary rolled her eyes, but she managed a smile. She turned and put her hand on Simon’s shoulder. “If we do have to go into the mines of Moria, I’m glad you’re with me, Samwise Gamgee.”   
  
Simon made a face at her, “Shut up, Fray. You’re gonna make me cry.”   
  
Clary tried to laugh, but it didn’t work very well. She squeezed Simon’s shoulder. “You can’t come with me, though. Not this time. I really do have to do this alone.”   
  
“Clary-”   
  
“The prophecy says,” Clary started, but Simon shoved at her.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Simon, it’s me or the  _ entire world _ .”   
  
“You know, I’ve been thinking about that,” Simon said, carefully, “and I don’t actually think that’s true.”   
  
“Simon-”   
  
“I don’t think it’s you.” Simon said, cutting her off.   
  
“What do you mean, of course it’s me!” Clary cried out, “I am the one -  _ “Saved by Light of Angel's Blood, One Shall be Set Apart, To Walk the Unwalkable Path, One Who Shall Face the Darkness, In Return for the World’s Survival _ ”, Clary quoted the prophecy easily, having long since memorized every word.   
  
“I know the prophecy,” Simon said softly, “But Clary - I think… I think it’s  _ me _ .”   
  
Clary gaped, but Simon stood tall. “Saved by Light of Angels blood - what else would you call being a Daylighter? I’m set apart, to “walk the unwalkable path” or whatever. And Clary - there’s Jace. He’s got just as much angel blood as you do. How are  _ you _ the one “set apart”? He’s got special powers too.”   
  
“Simon, no-”   
  
“Think about it, Fray.  _ I’m _ the one who needs to do this. I’ve even got the stupid mark of invincibility to get tme there.”   
  
Clary stood, silent for a moment, trying to wrap her head around the idea that the prophecy  _ wasn’t about her _ . She had been so sure…   
  
“Wait, but Simon!” Clary said, “that means that I can’t come with you.”   
  
Simon smiled, and his eyes were wet. “I think it does.”   
  
“It wasn’t supposed to  _ be _ like this!” Clary shouted.   
  
Simon pulled her in for a hug, “I promise I’ll come back, Clary.”   
  
“You better,” she replied fiercely.    
  
He hugged her tightly before stepping back and running into the cave at top speed. He knew if he went any slower, Clary would follow him. And this time, it was his job to save the world.


End file.
